Averigüemos quien soy
by Antoshka
Summary: Warren Worthington III es el stripper más codiciado de todos en los barrios bajos, con una belleza inigualable. Kurt Wagner es el ser más puro e inocente de todos, más que un simple monaguillo de Vaticano. ¿Qué pasaría si por esas casualidades ambas vidas se cruzasen en un solo lugar?


Las luces del bar mutante intercalaban en colores fríos y la gente gritaba de emoción alzando sus botellas de alcohol disfrutando de la maravillosa vista en sus lugares alrededor de la tarima, viendo aquellas voluptuosas figuras moviéndose danzantes de un lado a otro en poca ropa, era, sin lugar a dudas, un espectáculo sin igual que ponía las hormonas de los hombres y las mujeres hasta las nubes, bueno no a todos.

—Vamos Kurt, diviértete, aunque sea un momento. —comentó coqueto un Peter Maximoff que tenía unas bebidas alcohólicas en sus manos insistiéndole al joven Kurt Wagner, alias Nightcrawler que bebiera, aunque sea poco y no era porque el pequeño mutante azulado no se fiara de su amigo, pero tenía mala espina de aquella bebida, como si le hubiera puesto "algo más" que solo alcohol, algún tipo de pastilla o algo por el estilo. Negó educadamente con su mano a Quicksilver que no pareció prestarle mucha atención, pues nuevamente le entregó el vaso mientras su vista estaba puesta en otro hombre de aspecto fornido y de gran cantidad vello facial. 

—Pero yo…no quería…—dijo en un tono bajito mientras observaba como se separaba de él para irse con aquel tipo de nombre Logan, dejándolo solo entre todo el barullo, el olor a alcohol y las luces que sentía que lo iban a dejar ciego en cualquier momento, la música lo ensordecía y no podía evitar sentirse incomodo por algunas miradas sobre su cuerpo. Definitivamente no era el lugar para él.

Meneando suavemente su cola paseó su mirada por sus alrededores, era todo un mundo de gente con su vista puesta en las mujeres y hombres que bailaban sobre la vista, causándole un leve sonrojo de vergüenza, se preguntaba cómo podían no sentirse tensos en estar con poca ropa y frente a la mirada de todos que les gritaban obscenidades y gastaban dinero por montones colocándoselos en su ropa interior o lanzándolos a ellos. Era un completo caos que no podía comprender en lo absoluto.

Miró de nuevo hacía donde se debería encontrar el chico de pelos plateados y, repentinamente, este se había ido váyase a saber dónde con Logan. Comenzó a mirar a todas partes alarmado—¿Dónde se metió?… —preguntó con nerviosismo caminando lentamente entre las personas, perdiéndose solo más en ese bar mutante. ¿Qué iba a hacer si no volvía a encontrarlo? ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Acaso ese tipo se lo había llevado? Todas esas preguntas en su cabeza lo atormentaban mientras aceleraba sus pasos por todos los alrededores, pero era en vano, no había señales de Peter por ninguna parte. Ya estaba dando por hecho lo peor.

Iba a retirarse del bar a buscarlo afuera del mismo; sin embargo, los terribles gritos emocionados de las personas lo hicieron darse la vuelta con curiosidad y cierto fastidio ante tanto ruido, encontrándose con algo que lo hizo quedarse helado.

A la tarima subió un mutante muy peculiar, de cuerpo bien marcado y más notorio con aquella ropa ceñida de cuero que llevaba puesto, con unas majestuosas alas de ángel que se abrían de par en par al mismo tiempo que él se hallaba de espaldas, como presentándose ante el público que aplaudió de forma casi automática. Era realmente bello lo que estaba viendo, que ni siquiera se pudo mover de su lugar.

Warren Worthington III era su nombre, conocido como Archangel, un stripper de lo más codiciado en aquel lugar y no era de menos, aquellos movimientos sensuales en su flexible cuerpo, aquellos movimientos en sus alas mientras a la luz azulada brillaban las tachas de su campera de cuero que no duró en quitárselo, dejando a la vista su bien marcado torso que se enredó en el tubo unido al suelo y al techo, haciendo gritar a todos de la emoción arrojándole dinero de enorme denominación a sus pies, levantando su ego por las nubes en una sonrisa ladina.

 _ **«Tengo este planeta en mis manos.»**_

Mandó al diablo a Peter y a donde sea que se había ido, era un chico muy astuto y sabía que se les arreglaría para regresar con él que estaba completamente perdido en aquel hombre. Temerosamente, se acercó al de cabellos rubios quedando casi en frente de la tarima moviendo velozmente su cola del nerviosismo, a pesar de que recibía empujones de los otros clientes no se movía en lo absoluto, sino que disfrutaba mejor de la vista. Ambas miradas se cruzaron en ese instante, provocando una sonrisa casi de oreja a oreja en Archangel, que se acercó en un salto a él acercando sus alas a los costados de su rostro, acariciando su mentón con una de sus garras, provocando un sonrojo en sus mejillas y una electricidad que lo hizo estremecer desde la punta de uno de sus mechones negros y azulados hasta la punta de su cola. Aquel contacto no duró mucho, pues regresó a su lugar para continuar con el sugestivo baile, dejando a un Kurt Wagner totalmente anonadado y con la garganta seca de los nervios que tuvo que tragar saliva.

Miró en ese instante la bebida que llevaba en su mano, ¿estaría mal si bebía un poco? Tal vez no le haría tanto daño, además, el calor bochornoso del boliche lo estaba sofocando y la sed subía lentamente por su garganta, por lo que lentamente comenzó a consumir de la bebida, sintiendo el calor instantáneo en subir y como su garganta ardía al igual que la boca su estómago.

Comenzó a sentirse mareado, todo le daba vueltas y se desorientó, era oficial, Peter le había metido algo en la bebida que lentamente fue haciéndole efecto.

— _Mein gott…_ —susurró tomándose la cabeza, antes de dar trompicones hacia atrás y caer al suelo inconsciente, sin ser tomado en cuenta por las personas alrededor que se había desmayado por la droga.

Aunque podía escuchar a la lejanía los gritos, y, luego, como alguien lo tomó en sus brazos.

 _ **«Primero toma esta bebida y esta píldora.»**_

 **. . .**

Lentamente empezó a despertarse y notó que no estaba en el suelo, sino en una mullida cama de tonos violáceos _–tal vez por la luz–,_ pero no exactamente acostado, sino que en una posición un tanto sugerente, en cuatro patas y sintiendo como su rabito era levantado con fuerza hacia arriba. Es entonces cuando cayó en cuenta, estaba desnudo, por lo que ese movimiento a su cola era claro que dejaba a la vista su entrada virginal.

—¡¿Q-que demo…?! —gritó intentando voltearse hacia atrás, pero fue imposible, alguien lo sujeto con fuerza para que mantuviera quieto, dándole seguidamente una fuerte nalgada que lo hizo nuevamente chillar—¡Suéltame!

—Relájate y estate quieto. —susurraron a su oído y notó como unas familiares alas lo rodearon. Miró de reojo hacia sus espaldas encontrándose con el rostro perverso de Archangel cerca del suyo, sintiendo como mordía su oreja antes de introducir su erección en su interior, haciendo que se quejara del dolor.

—¡N-no! —apretó las sabanas entre sus garras temblando y agachando su cabeza, no podía que esto le estaba pasando a él. Podría escaparse de él teletransportándose; sin embargo, se encontraba aun algo atontado por lo que había tomado, todo le continuaba dando vueltas un poco y sentía sus extremidades algo adormiladas, definitivamente, estaba atrapado y solo podía soltar quejidos de dolor mientras aquellas estocadas rudas arremetían contra su cuerpo y oía los jadeos de placer del rubio que hundía sus uñas en su piel azul, dejando su marca.

Era un verdadero asco.

 _ **«Averigüemos quien soy.»**_

 **. . .**

—¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! —preguntó entre sorprendido y extrañado Peter Maximoff, quien estuvo desaparecido hasta primera hora de la mañana, cuando soltaron por fin a Kurt sacándolo fuera del bar casi a patadas, pues Warren se había excusado de que él se había metido en su habitación para acosarlo, un acto totalmente descarado y ruin.

—Nada…—le costaba admitir que había sido violado por aquel mutante, por lo que solo podía quedarse callado y sufrir en silencio, enredando su cola en su propia pierna como un débil cachorro asustado. —Vámonos ya, _bitte_. —dijo tembloroso.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Cálmate. —dijo Quicksilver con una mala espina de lo que había pasado, aunque aun así Kurt estaba pensativo por toda la situación que se le presentó.

¿Por qué justamente Peter le puso aquellas píldoras en su bebida? Nightcrawler tembló, temía averiguarlo o tener razón en sus primeros pensamientos, en que el que quiso violarlo en un principio, era él.

Estaba decidido, no volvería a salir con nadie por nada en el mundo, ni siquiera solo.


End file.
